Various electronic devices, communication devices and modules can be mounted on a motherboard or a printed circuit board. In recent years, it has been observed that a number of electronic devices and modules configured on the main circuit board are required to be replaced to repair or upgrade the functionality of an existing apparatus. When it is not possible to replace the individual electronic devices mounted on the main circuit board, the whole apparatus may need to be changed. Also, it may not be feasible to monitor and control the operability of the electronic devices and modules connected to the main circuit board when extreme environmental conditions exist. Conventional methods of configuring electronic devices of a main circuit board do not provide for an option to anticipate, detect and respond to system problems by using standard hardware interfaces.
Among other needs, there exists a need for an apparatus, system, and method for facilitating, replacing, and upgrading electronic devices connected to and configured on a main circuit board, in the field. There also exists a need for the electronic devices to be controlled and monitored to ensure that system performance remains at its intended level of operation, even in extreme environmental conditions.